Talk:Pop
Havin' A Ball Is there anyone else out there who think Pop may have been the reason for the death of Lumpy and the Helicopter Pilot in "Havin' A Ball"? I think they should be his kills (but debatably), because he may have damaged the helicopter and caused it to crash-land. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Havin' A Ball I never really thought about it that much but I think you're right. I mean why else did the helicopter crash, and how else do you explain the twisted blades. So yes, I think Pop should be given blame for those two deaths. -Lumpy84 11/10/09 9:12 PM Peter Herman = new voice actor Is it possible that maybe Mondo Media can use Peter Herman to replace Aubrey Ankrum as the voice of Pop from now on if they can't use recordings? I think they could, because Pop and Disco's voices are very similar. If Herman could just make his voice sound a little scruffier or lighter, I think it would be a good impression of Pop. I'm not so sure if Herman can do Evil Flippy, but I do think he could be the new Pop. Any opinions? -Lumpy84 12/04/09 8:16 AM *I'm not sure, they don't seem THAT similar to me, i think Peter would need to see if he could do Pop's voice at all before they could consider anything. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 14:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Cub's Death in Easy For You to Sleigh-Pop's Responsibility Shouldn't Pop be credited for Cub's death (along with Shifty and Lifty) in "Easy For You to Sleigh" ? I mean, I know he didn't mean to, but in lighting that fire in that stuck fireplace caused the smoke to kill them later? --Tonifranz 03:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Don't think that L&S deaths have something to do with Pop. WardenerNL 9:55, Dec 29, 2009 What I meant is that Pop and Shifty and Lifty should be collectively be held responsible for Cub's death. Pop was the one who lit the blocked fireplace, causing Cub's death (and his own).--Tonifranz 17:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *Not really, Pop busted the fire alarm, which prevented them from saving themselves from what Lifty and Shifty had set up, Lifty and Shifty were the ones who blocked the chimney and caused them to asphyxiate (<--spelling?). I suppose my point here is Lifty and Shifty allowed the situation to BECOME deadly, Pop was the reason they didn't get out when they MAY have been able to. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 01:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) So Pop is at least partly to blame. I mean Cub wouldn't have have died if Pop didn't: a) bust the fire alarm in the first place b) light the fireplace (which is the direct cause of Cub's death and his own) So Cub's death must be a shared kill between the raccoons and Pop.--Tonifranz 02:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *No, that's not what i meant, Pop did bust the fire alarm and light the fire, but that would not have been a problem if Lifty and Shifty didn't go and block the chimney. The only thing pop did wrong at all was break the fire alarm, like i've said, that is what stopped Pop and Cub realising the situation was dangerous, Lifty and Shifty were the ones who turned it into that deathtrap. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 19:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) New Episode The new episode is coming out, and its going to star Pop, at least what i think, the teaser showed Pop dressed up as Santa and heading for his car. Every Litter Bit Hurts Should we call Pop responible for Lumpy's death in Every Litter Bit Hurts? Yes, Pop was already dead, and the thing that actually killed Lumpy (the tree stump) was pretty much caused by Lumpy himself, but if Pop's corpse hadn't stretched Lumpy out, the tree wouldn't have hit him in the first place.